Look behind you
by Edgerallenpoe411
Summary: CLOVE GETS REVENGE ON DISTRICT 4.
1. Prologue

Every morning, for all my life and who knows who far back after that, a Mockingjay woke me. He nested on my windowsill, often observing me with wide black eyes. Then at 5 thirty, he would sing a little song. Every day he changed it. That little Mockingjay reminded me to go to training, to keep my head up, even sometimes reminding me of Granite. Granite, who had been built like a twig, who had deadly accuracy with a bow and arrow. Granite never died, but often thinking of him living in District Four doing who-knows-what with Alana. "Alana, I swear over my dead body that your two tributes will be personally killed by me." I spat out, to no one in particular. The old Mockingjay whistled to get my attention. He cocked his head and almost _smiled_, as if he was saying "Go ahead, Clove Quars, go and kill the tributes, who belong to Alana, who stole your brother." Fine then. My brother had been living with Alana Odair, Finnick Odair's sister, who was the District 4 mentor after she won two years ago, the year before my brother. Go ahead.


	2. Chapter 1

**Smello! Thanks for commenting! IT MAKES ME HAPPY. But Sugarpearl asked if I was shipping Clove and Finnick, and no I do not. Finnick isn't even in the story he is in the character thingy cause it's his sister. So yeah. LET THE STORYTELLING COMMENCE!**

**Chapter 2.**

"Clove! Give it back!" the scrawny exchange student from District 4 shouted while jumping up and down trying to get the weapon. I was holding his knife above his head and he was trying to reach it. I was only 5'4, but the little shrimp was only 4'8. so when I had grabbed the knife he was using in training, the little twerp was useless.

"Give it back now! Please Clove! My trainer said that if I didn't have a knife again I would fail!" he said. Of course, yesterday I had stolen his other knife. "Please! Don't tell me you actually believe what tells you! He's just a dirty liar." I retort. I laugh on the inside. In reality, you should believe everything says or else you get a slap to the face. When I had first started training my temper got the best of me…

-Flashback-

"Quars! That is the second time you have missed! One more time and it's 50 pushups!" barked. _I'm only eight! How am I supposed to hit the bulls eye?"_

I looked straight at the target, a willed myself to throw the knife straight. The knife spirals through the air, and misses the center entirely. The trainer turns slowly to me, and smiles wickedly. He hisses in my ear "Drop and give me fifty." My eyes narrow, and my mouth moves quicker then my mind. "No." The last thing I remembered was a huge hand flying towards my head.

-Real life-

As I remember the scene, I darkly chuckle. The 4 boy whimpers and uneasily eyes the knife in my hand. Rolling my eyes, I hand him his knife. _I hope he becomes tribute…_ I think, as his curly air bobs around his head as he sprints away. I swear, can District 4 get any more annoying?


	3. Chapter 2

Hi again! Chapter Two is coming! P.S. The District 4 kid is an exchange student sort of. Yea.

Chapter 2 (Fast-Forward to Reaping Day)

"It's Reaping Day, Reaping Day, when all the tributes come out to play…" I mindlessly hum to myself. The old mockingjay stares at me like I'm crazy. Well, since I'm humming a song about killing other teenagers, I guess I am. The District 4 kid, Sterin, had left yesterday. I guess it was pretty fun to torment him, although sadly he hadn't trained with Hamertin before he left. "Oh well. There's always the District 4 tributes in the Games, which I will be in. even if I have to kill someone will volunteering." I mutter absentmindedly. Right now I was trying to use what little fashion sense I had to pull together something to wear that would look decent when they replay the reapings. "Found it! How did you get back there?" I find a red shimmering skirt and a black shirt with diamonds on the collar. And the diamonds were even real. Laughing, I pull it on as I envision prying off the diamonds and using them to bribe the District 1 tributes. I walk downstairs, trying not to fall in my shoes that were much too tall. "Note to Self- don't let Mom shop for me." I think. My father, a muscular middle aged man with brown hair greets me at the table. My mom must be on business in District 1, inspecting every gem that goes on the Capital outfits. "She's at work. She will meet up with us at the square. She's flying in with Corina." My father fills me in on everything. It's usually just us, since Granite's in 4 and my mom spends more than half her time in 1. I grab a bagel from the pantry, toast it, and carefully spread the proper amount of cream cheese. My father and I exchange news, and then walk to the square. "Can I please meet up with Fleur? Please" I ask as we make our way down. My father replies with a "Sure", and I run over to the pet store. That's were Fleur and I usually meet up, since she loves animals. I really have no idea why we are even friends, seeing that she has a deathly fear of pretty much, well, everything. She is already there, munching on a muffin. Fleur hops up and runs over to me. "Clove? Do you think I'm going… to b-be reaped?" she says. I playfully roll my eyes and say, "Well, let me see. First, you never took any tesserae, and second, I'm volunteering no matter what. So I really doubt that you will be thrown into this death match." Fleur nervously laughs, and she walks over to the 16 year old section. "Bye, Clove. Good luck." She whispers as she walks away. I greet my mother, hug her, and walk away, following Fleur to the 16 section. I have never really liked my mother. She has always been too huggy and sappy. Ugh.

…

"Now, ladies first!" our escort, Corina nearly screeches into the microphone. Her pink sparkling hand goes in the bowl, and her diamond encrusted nail swims through the sea of papers. The hand comes up, and the name is read. "Fleur Sherin! Please come up to the stage!" Fleur's white blond hair waves slightly as she slowly walks up the steps. My foggy mind clears, and by a miracle I am the first one with her hand up, screaming something about being a tribute, my name, volunteering. Fleur's terrified green eyes seemed to calm down, and she sighed. "Well, why don't you come up then? What is your name again sweetie?" Corina asks me. "Clove Quars."


End file.
